RaNdOm InSaNiTy
by BillyGotCaged
Summary: just a story bout how much i get bored NOTE: i do NOT own anything of Inuyasha *cires* and plus this is FICTIONAL and IT IS MENT TO BE FUNNY so therefore DON'T TAKE IS SERIOUSLY
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey. It's me & Shippo here, babysitting _, thankfully the lil tykes are watch'n TV ^_^  
  
Ahh.. TV.. The babysitter's best friend ^_^  
  
Shippo: "Jennie… that strange guy is still looking at me!"  
  
Me: *looks around* "What in the blue hell?? Jerry what are you doing here?"  
  
Jerry: "I wasn't looking at you Shippo." *sticks out tongue* "I was look'n at that dog like hotty over there." *points*  
  
Me and Shippo: *looks* "What? Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I got bored."  
  
Me: "Nooo…Kagome's mad at you huh? What did you do now? I know I shouldn't have left!"   
  
Inuyasha: "She's not mad… she's just, you know, THAT time of the month."  
  
Me: "How the hell do you know? You pissed her off!! What did you do? Did you talk bout that one chick you were in love with?"  
  
Jerry: *pokes Inuyasha* "o0o0o0o he he"  
  
Inuyasha: "What that hell?!?!?!?" *punches Jerry*  
  
Jerry: *is unconscious* X_X  
  
Me: *is laughing so hard that I fall outta my chair* "Poor Jerry, no one will ever give him any love'n."  
  
Inuyasha: "Aren't you supposed to be watch'n these two lil brats?" *points down*  
  
Me: "Gabby, Michael!! Get off of Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Gabby: "But he's so soft and cuddly" *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Me: "I know, but still, get off. Besides you can play with Shippo" *gives them Shippo*  
  
Shippo: "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Have fun" *laughs*  
  
Shippo: "Jennie you're gonna pay!!!" *growl*  
  
Me: " I know, I know" *giggles* "besides, just turn into a puppy."  
  
Shippo: "Hey.. NO, DON'T put THAT in THERE!!" *runs away and gets behind me* "Jennie they were try'n to put coins up my nose" (hey what did you think they were doing to him? 0_o)  
  
Me: "Poor Shippo. Don't worry, we only got less than 5 hours of this then we can go home" ^_^  
  
Shippo: "ONLY 5 hours! Great!" *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: "Why did he faint?"  
  
Me: "Beats me.  
  
Jerry: *is still unconscious*  
  
Me: "Hey.. How hard did you hit him?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I dunno.. Maybe too hard." ^_^  
  
Me: "God Almighty help you if he doesn't wake up" *evil stare* "Cuz if he isn't awake by the time we leave, YOU'RE DEAD"   
  
Inuyasha: "What are we gonna do for the next 5 hours? How do you handle these lil brats?"  
  
Me: "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!! Gabby, Michael, get off of him NOW!! I don't care if he IS soft and cuddly, just play outside or something!"  
  
Gabby & Michael: "ok" *goes outside and start throwing rocks in the pool*  
  
Me: "DAMMIT" *is getting really angry* "STOP THAT"  
  
Gabby & Michael: "ok" *stop* (this NEVER happens =***( )  
  
Me: *starts to poke Jerry and Shippo to see if they'll wake up*  
  
Jerry: *is awake* "What happened?"  
  
Me: "Let's just say that Inuyasha DOESN'T like to be poked."  
  
Jerry: "Did he do anything to me when I was out?"  
  
Me: "No0o0o0o" o_0  
  
Jerry: "Damn!"   
  
Me: "eeeeewwwwww…" *shivers in disgust* "Jerry, you're a perv but I love ya!"  
  
Jerry: "YAY! Can we have hot monkey sex now?"  
  
Me: "NO" *hits Jerry* "besides, there's kids arround*  
  
Inuyasha: *is extremely confuzzled*   
  
Shippo: *is finally awake* "What did I miss?"  
  
Me: "Nothing, ooohhh yea… I realized that I gotta do this again tomorrow!"  
  
Inuyasha, Jerry, & Shippo: *faints*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for Ch.1 of Random Insanity if ya like,review, if you don't ehh screw you *flips off* he he just kidd'n review anywayz 


	2. attack of yaoi

Hewwo again, this part of RaNdOm InSaNiTy contains yaoi, and has appearances by Vash, Kenshin, and my buddy Lily. I do not own anything that is associated with Trigun or Ruroni Kenshin. *creis*   
  
NOTE: when you see this -"…"- it means that someone is think'n  
  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO LILY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow we all, Jerry, Shippo, Inuyasha, and yours truly got home. And after this we all watched movies and ate pizza until we were all sleepy. So this part of the story takes place the next morning…  
  
Shippo: *poke poke* "Jennie wake up!!!"  
  
Me: *opens eyes* "what time is it??"  
  
Shippo: "9:30"  
  
Me: "too early, come back when it's like 11 or 12" *falls back asleep*  
  
Shippo: -"hmm how to wake her up?"- *scratches head* -"he he i know how!!" *goes out of my room*   
  
-a few secs. later- *goes back into my room* "HEY KENSHIN GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, SAME WITH YOU VASH!!"  
  
Me: *wakes up* "HUH..? WHA..? NEKKID VASH AND KENSHIN WHERE WHERE??" *looks arround* "DAMN YOU SHIPPO!" *gets out of bed* "YOU'RE SOOO DEAD" *chases after Shippo*  
  
Shippo: "he he that's for yesterday" *runs to Kagome* "Kaaagomeee"  
  
Kagome: "Jennie what are you doing??"  
  
Me: "Step aside, that lil imp's gonna pay for waking me up at an ungodly hour!!" *evil stare*  
  
Kenshin: *walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel* (can you say FAN SERVICE ^_^) "what's going on here?"  
  
Me: *jaw drops* "uuuh... errr.. FINLAND!!" *runs to room and shuts door*  
  
Kenshin: "strange girl, that she is"  
  
Kagome: "you're tell'n me. Hey should'n you go and finish your shower?"  
  
Kenshin: "yea.. I think that Vash would be getting kind of lonely right now" *walks to bathrooma and shuts door*  
  
Vash: "what took ya?"  
  
Kenshin: "some strange girl started chasing Shippo, apparently he woke her up."  
  
Vash: "oooh.." *slides the shower door open* "so now where were we?" *lear* "come here you sexy beast"  
  
Kenshin: "With pleasure" *takes off towel and walks to the shower*  
  
~~~meanwhile~~~~  
  
Me: "he he he he I saw Kenshin half nekkid, life is gooood" *gets dressed* "Now for some breakfast" *walks outta room* "la la la la la" *hears moaning and spanking comming from the bathroom* -"huh? oo he he, prolly Kagome and Inuyasha. I should get my video camera, he he blackmail is fun!!" *goes to bed room and gets video camera and walks out of room to the bathroom and opens the door* "HA HA HA CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT YOU TWO" *turns on video camera*  
  
Vash and Kenshin: *opens shower door* "HUH?"  
  
Me: "GAW!!" *faints*  
  
-few min later-  
  
Sango: *throws a bucket of water on me* "Jennie are you ok??"  
  
Me: *wakes up* "I SAW YAOI AND IT BURNS!!!"  
  
Kagome: "I take it that she's a bit disturbed"  
  
Inuyasha: "A bit?? She's now completly disturbed!!!"  
  
Me: *gets up* "up your's Inuyasha" *sticks out tongue* "thank God Lily wasn't here, she'll have a feild day with this cuz i'm supposed to be the biggest perv, and than with this incodent... you get my point."  
  
Then all of a sudden, Lily pops outta nowhere. dun dun duuuuun...  
  
Lily: "ha ha ha Jennie, you're no longer the perviest of all now!! I AM!!"  
  
Me: "NOOO! My life is nothing now!!" *is being overdramatic just for the hell of it*  
  
Kenshin: "I'm sorry if Vash and I caused you any damage" *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Me: "It's ok. How can i be mad at you two, you're too sexy to be mad at, but please tell me that you cleaned that bathroom so that i won't be able to find any funny white stuff whent i take my shower later!!"  
  
Shippo: "What funny white stuff Jennie??"  
  
Me: "I'm not touching that with a 10 ft. pole!" *shakes head* "i need some sleep" *goes to my bedroom and falls asleep*  
  
And then after that Vash and Kenshin moved to San Fransico... I wonder why?? 0_o??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's it for the 2nd pt. or RaNdOm InSanItY review if you must... 


	3. plungers, rubber duckies, and BeanBags o...

After the yaoi encounter, I went to bed, so this is the somewhat aftermath of it.. Also, it has a special appearance by my buddy Erin and her sex slave (I do not own anything related to YGO) so now… on with the story  
  
THIS IS FOR ERIN (sorry I'm too darn cheap to actually get you a real present, that and I have no money) oo yea. One more thing…  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO INUYASHA, TRIGUN, YGO, SABER MARIONETTE J or RURONI KENSHIN!!! *cries*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: "Uhh.., I can't get that image out of my head!!. And I thought Vash was straight!! But hey, at least I got to see two nekkid bishis" *smile* "Too bad they were two nekkid GAY bishis in the act. Hmmmm… I never knew you could do that with a plunger and a rubber ducky… weird….." *rolls over* "AHHH!!! I can still remember the sounds, the screams, the yaoi-ness of it all!!!"  
  
-enter flash-back noise/effect here-  
  
Vash: *moans in a somewhat girly voice* "ooooooooooooooooooh Kenshin, that feels soooo good!!!"  
  
Kenshin: *in an extremely macho voice* "yea take it b***!! You like?? I got more where that came from" *eyes are no longer the violet/purple, but now they're a yellowish color*  
  
Vash: *keeps on moaning*  
  
-end flash-back-  
  
Me: "I'm gonna be sick, I just know it." *stomach churns* "I'm NEVER going to look at that bathroom the same again."  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Me: "Who is it?"  
  
Jerry: "it's me"  
  
Me: "come on in, I suppose you heard?"  
  
Jerry: *opens the door, walks in, and closes it* "Yep. I wish I was there to see" *grin*   
  
Me: "You actually can, I got it on tape, but if you're gonna watch it, watch it where I won't be able to hear it" *points to camera*  
  
Jerry: "So what did you actually see?"  
  
Me: "Look at the tape. O good lord of hamsters!! This is gonna haunt me for a long time. So what ya doin' here?"  
  
Jerry: "Got bored."  
  
Me: *sits up* "NO, you just prolly wanted to see Inuayasha, huh?  
  
Jerry: "Noo…" *blushes* "Well, maybe…" *walks over and sits on edge of bed* "so how ya feelin' ?"  
  
Me: "Like I'm gonna be sick." *clenches stomach* "Dude, it was one of the weirdest things I ever saw!!!"  
  
Jerry: "Ooooh really??"  
  
Me: "Yea.. I mean they did things with a plunger and a rubber ducky that would boggle your mind. It was… uh….just……..I don't know how to put it."  
  
Jerry: "That bad huh??"  
  
Me: "you should've seen the look in Kenshin's eyes. He looked physco!! And Vash, oo good lord of hamsters, he was screaming and moaning like a lil girl!! Which was kinda funny" *snicker* "I just hope that I don't see that ever again!"  
  
Jerry: "Aren't you gonna get up anytime soon?"  
  
Me: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Jerry: "Cuz it's like 1:45."  
  
Me: "Might as well. Besides, I haven't eat'n anything yet." *gets out of bed* "come on, let's go!"  
  
Jerry: "ok" *walks out*  
  
Me: *fallows and shuts door* "I wonder what we have got to eat around here??"  
  
Jerry: "You always got me" ^_^ *grin*  
  
Me: *nudge* "ha ha good one Bloodberry, oops sorry I mean HANAGATA!!"  
  
Jerry: "ha ha! SHUT UP!" *sticks out tongue*  
  
Me: "I LOVE YOU" *glomp*  
  
Jerry & Me: *arrive at kitchen*   
  
Kagome: "Finally, what took ya so long??"  
  
Me: "we were just talking"  
  
Inuyasha: "sure… you were…"  
  
Me: 'BACK OFF DOG BOY!! Don't make me go Medieval on your sorry boo-tay" *scowl* "just because you ain't getting any, you don't have to take it out on me!!" *walks over to fridge*  
  
Jerry: *looks at Inuyasha* -"he's sooo hot, I want his body"- *begins to drool*  
  
Inuyasha: "what's his problem?" *points to Jerry*  
  
Me: *looks* "ha ha ha, Jerry's gone HANAGATA on us."  
  
Jerry: *defensively* "NO I HAVEN'T!!"  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* "Sure…..whatever Jer-Bear."  
  
Inuyasha: "Hanagata???"  
  
Me: "Inside joke, you'd wouldn't get it."  
  
And all of a sudden Erin pops outta nowhere with Kiaba on a leash 0_o;;   
  
Me: "Nice….um…sex slave?"  
  
Erin: "yea, like?"  
  
Me: "Not into the baka type."  
  
Erin: *evil stare* "WHAT???" *brings out the Bean-Bag of Doom*  
  
Me: "ummm…..HEY LOOK! I think he's trying to get away."  
  
Erin: "Nice try, besides his brain is too fried to understand what's going on here."  
  
Me: "Fried??"  
  
Erin: "Two words: SCHOCK COLLAR."   
  
Me: "ouch"  
  
Jerry: "he he.. Kinky." ^_^  
  
Erin: *throws the Bean-Bag of Doom at jerry* "ewwww….perv!!"  
  
Jerry: *dodges* "ha missed" *walks over to Erin and GLOMPS*  
  
Erin: *freaks out* "GAK!!! Get Away!! Get Away!!"  
  
Me: *laughs* "HA HA HA where's my camera??"  
  
Erin: "SHUT UP!!" *gets out 2nd Bean-Bag of Doom and throws it at me*  
  
Me: *is knocked unconscious*  
  
After this, everyone raided my pockets and wallet and went to K-Mart for a shopping spree for Erin's birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for the 3rd chapter of RaNdOm InSaNiTy…. Review if you must….wait.. REVIEW PLEASE… I wanna know if I'm cwappy or not.. I need some constructive criticism… 


End file.
